kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts wiki:Konsep/Pain88 aka Sandra Weiss
. }} }= |tab1=Hottie Pain88 |Image2= |tab2=Hottie Painchen88 |Image3=250px|link=Lêer:Sandra_Weiss_im_Bikini_02.jpg |tab3=Sandra Weiss |Description1=''Sandra soos sy verskyn in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks'' |Description2=''Sandra soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind'' |Description3=''Sandra soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=ソラ |romaji=Sora |japname= |alias= |engels= |type=Somebody |Species=character |enva=Haley Joel Osment |enva2=Luke Manriquez |enva2n=(jonk Sora) |java=Miyu Irino |java2=Takuto Yoshinaga |java2n=(jonk Sora) |charworld1=Eilande van die lot |role=Protagonis |origin= |torigin= |company= |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |game5=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |game6=Kingdom Hearts coded |game7=Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance |game8=Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- |game9=Kingdom Hearts III |s1=Roxas |s2=Sora's Heartless |s3=Xion |s4=Data-Sora |galery=ja }} - Journal = }} '''Sora' is die hoofkarakter van die Kingdom Hearts-reeks. Hy is 'n speelbare karakter in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en Kingdom Hearts III. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is hy net speelbaar in Mission Mode. In Kingdom Hearts coded is die protagonis 'n virtuele weergawe van hom. Hy woon op die Eilande van die lot saam met sy beste vriende Riku en Kairi, en al drie droom hy om van die eilande van die lot af te waag om uit te vind wat daar verder lê. Sy huis is verduister deur duisternis, wat hom op 'n reis na baie wêrelde oor die koninkryk van die lig gestuur het. Hy is 'n optimistiese jeug en reis saam met sy nuwe vriende Goofy en Donald Duck op soek na sy vermiste vriende en gebruik sy nuut verworwe wapen, die Keyblade, om die bedreigings wat sy wêreld vernietig het, te beëindig. Sora is die oorspronklike persona van sy eie Heartless en Roxas, die bron van Xion se herinneringe, die draer van Ventus se hart en die fisieke sjabloon van Vanitas. Ontwikkeling Alhoewel Square Enix oorspronklik wou hê dat Mickey Mouse die hoofkarakter van die Kingdom Hearts-reeks sou wees, en Disney wou hê dat Donald Duck as die hoofkarakter sou wees, is die rol uiteindelik as Sora aangestel, omdat Tetsuya Nomura 'n menslike protagonis wou hê. Sora is vroeg ontwerp as 'n jong leeu/menslike baster, met 'n kettingsaagagtige wapen met 'n leeukop sleutelhanger. Die oorspronklike kostuum, wat baie elemente met Mickey se deel, word saamgevoeg met Sora se ontwerp en elemente uit Square se voorstel. Sora se finale ontwerp in die eerste Kingdom Hearts het 'n kleurskema wat herinner aan die van Mickey, so gesien op haar wit handskoene, rooi kortbroek en geel skoene. Verskyning :Hoofartikel: Vorm:Sora Sora se verjaardag is 28 Maart, die universele laaste dag waarop Kingdom Hearts vrygestel is.[https://www.khinsider.com/news/New-KINGDOM-HEARTS-3-info-from-SE-Cafe-Osaka-Preview-Night-10468 Square Enix Cafe Osaka Preview Night], Tetsuya Nomura: "Soos ander Disney-karakters, kan jy Sora se verjaardag as die dag van sy skermdebuut (28 Maart) beskou." Sora is vier jaar oud tydens Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, veertien tydens die gebeurtenisse van Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, vyftien jaar tydens die gebeure van Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Volgens Tetsuya Nomura is Sora 160 cm (5'3 "), maar hy het nie spesifiseer wat speletjie nie.[https://www.khinsider.com/news/New-KINGDOM-HEARTS-3-info-from-SE-Cafe-Osaka-Preview-Night-10468 Square Enix Cafe Osaka Preview Night], Tetsuya Nomura: "Sora se hoogte is 160 cm." Dit lyk egter of Sora aan die kort kant is, ongeag die spel, selfs by ander tieners en volwassenes. Sora is 'n tienerseun met stekelrige bruin hare (hoewel sy hare in Kingdom Hearts II verander van 'n donkerbruin na 'n meer karamelkleur), blou oë, gelooide vel, en 'n lanky liggaamsbou. Sora se algemene voorkoms verander nie soveel in die reeks nie, maar hy word langer, hy kry 'n effens ander haarstyl, 'n bruiner vel, 'n effens dieper stem en meer volwasse voorkoms. Sora gaan deur die loop van die reeks deur baie kostuumveranderings. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en sekere tonele in Kingdom Hearts, verskyn 'n jonger weergawe van Sora. As kind was Sora se hare ligter as in Kingdom Hearts, en lyk meer soos sy hare in Kingdom Hearts II, en dit was nie so stekelig nie. Sora se naam is Japanese vir Sky (空 Sora). Persoonlikheid Sora het 'n dapper en heldhaftige persoonlikheid, wat beteken dat hy sy lewe gewillig sal waag, selfs vir mense wat hy skaars ken. Hy is buitengewoon lojaal teenoor sy vriende, en dit is bewys dat hy Riku uiters vergewensgesind is vir sy misdade, en ook baie beskermend teenoor Kairi is. Sora is 'n ewige optimis en kyk altyd na die blink kant van die situasie. Alhoewel hy soms eenvoudige-minded kan wees, het hy 'n sterk gevoel van geregtigheid. Sora het meer as 'n jaar volwasse geword, wat weerspieël word in die vele moontlikhede wanneer hy die beheer van sy groep oorneem. Sora het 'n merkwaardige vermoë om te vergewe, selfs vir sy geswore vyande; wanneer Maleficent beheer verloor oor die Heartless tot Organisasie XIII en deur Dusks oorweldig word om die groep van Sora te laat ontsnap, is Sora duidelik bekommerd oor haar en is net gestop uit haar te help deur hom opgehou deur Donald. Nog 'n prominente voorbeeld is wanneer hy Naminé vergewe omdat sy die meerderheid van sy herinneringe herskryf het, ondanks die erns van haar handelinge. Hy het ook die bereidwilligheid uitgespreek om die Heartless van Xehanort (die vorm wat Riku eintlik aangeneem het) te bedank vir die redding van Kairi, ondanks sy vyandigheid in die verlede teenoor die skurk. Aan die ander kant toon Sora weinig verdraagsaamheid vir lafhartigheid en selfsug, en kritiseer beide Hades en Iago, hoewel hy laasgenoemde vergewe het toe hy regtig jammer was vir sy optrede. Daar is selfs aan Sora gewys dat hy ander na sy kant probeer bring as hy voel dat hy met hom kan inskakel, soos Vanitas, nadat laasgenoemde die verband tussen hom, Sora en Ventus verduidelik het. Sora het Vanitas probeer oortuig dat hy as sy "broer" en Ventus 'by die twee moet staan in plaas van met die duisternis. In Kingdom Hearts stel hy Riku en Kairi bo alles; wanneer hy vir Tarzan vertel watter vriende hy vermis, begin hy Donald en Goofy om te noem, maar hou homself stil en sê eerder dat hy na Kairi en Riku soek. Dit lyk egter asof hy en Donald aanvanklik opreg bly wees om mekaar te sien nadat hulle mekaar op Jane Porter se kampterrein herenig het voordat hulle hul rug op mekaar gedraai het, en hy weer bewys het dat hy die vermoë het om te vergewe. In Kingdom Hearts II plaas hy al vier op gelyk vlak. 'N Prominente voorbeeld hiervan is wanneer Goofy blykbaar dodelik beseer is nadat hy tydens die Slag van Hollow Bastion deur 'n rots op die kop getref is; Sora word duidelik getraumatiseer deur die skynbare dood van Goofy, en weier om dit te glo. Hy waardeer sy vriende baie en glo dat daar niks is wat hy nie kan doen as hy hulle aan sy sy het nie. Al het hy geweet dat die Keyblade hom nie regtig gekies het nie, het hy met vertroue verklaar dat sy vriende sy mag is. Sora het 'n taamlike sterk kompetisie denke, omdat hy gereeld met talle dinge met Riku meeding, soos die wedloop aan die begin van Kingdom Hearts om 'n paopu-vrug met Kairi te deel. Ook as hy vra om teen Hercules alleen in die Hercules Cup te veg, noem Donald hom 'n vertonerige, en Goofy sê in Chain of Memories: "Wanneer daar 'n kompetisie is, is dit altyd nodig om aan te meld." Sora verskyn ook aan vertroue in sy vermoëns tot om die punt van effense arrogansie het; in Dream Drop Distance maak Sora aanvanklik beswaar daarteen om die Mark of Mastery-eksamen onder Yen Sid af te lê en beweer dat hy reeds onverbeterlike is, selfs nadat die bedreiging van Master Xehanort aan hom verduidelik is. Dit is eers nadat Master Xehanort Sora se hart beskadig en hom amper in 'n vaartuig vir sy eie hart maak, wanneer Sora sy tekortkominge besef in vergelyking met 'n Keyblade Master, en aanvaar nederig sy mislukking van die eksamen, selfs nadat Riku hom gered het en self 'n meester geword het. Daar word gereeld gesien dat Sora hoogstens liggelowig en onbewus is van wat voor die hand liggend moet wees. Hy het byvoorbeeld geval vir Mulan se poging toe sy voorgee dat hy 'n man is, waarna Mushu verklaar dat Sora "vir alles kan val". Hy word egter nie maklik mislei deur sy vyande nie. 'N Voorbeeld hiervan sou wees toe hy nie geval het vir Xemnas se poging om aan Sora se simpatieke kant te speel nie, wat baie oortuigender was as Mulan se poging om as man te verskyn. Sora sal dikwels kwaad toe hy is verward en soms hy is redelik kinderagtig. Hy is ook baie impulsief, as hy geneig om homself in gevaar te stel sonder om vooraf die situasie deur te dink. As 'n rustieke eilandbewoner is Sora tegnies gesien 'n ongeletterd. Hy is verward deur die rekenaar, weet nie hoe om op die Gummiphone oproepe op te stel of te ontvang nie, en maak staat op die as hy rekenaars gebruik. Sora was ook heeltemal verward en niksvermoedend toe Hiro Hamada probeer het om hom en Goofy sy mikro-bot-skepping te verduidelik. Nietemin maak hy gereed om die Gummiship te beheer. Net so is hy onervare in hoflike etiket, en loop dikwels redelik vorentoe, gemaklik en direk teenoor mense vir wie Donald en Goofy hulle wil neerbuig. Sora het deur die hele reeks sterk gevoelens vir Kairi gehad en omgekeerd. Dit word eers gewys wanneer Riku hom terg deur 'n grap te maak om 'n paopu-vrug met Kairi te deel as Sora dit nie doen nie, wat vir Sora natuurlik ongemaklik is. Hy teken homself en teken vir Kairi 'n paopu-vrug op die muur van die geheime plek sodat hulle verbind kan bly. Sora se voorliefde vir Kairi word deur die loop van die reeks verskeie kere gesinspeel, veral as Sora ander paartjies (soos Jack Skellington en Sally, William Turner en Elizabeth Swann) sien interaksie, sowel as die feit dat Donald en Goofy dit dikwels uitwys. Saïx verwys na Kairi as "die vuur wat Sora se woede voed", terwyl Naminé na haar verwys as die lig van Sora. Xion lyk soos Kairi as gevolg van herinneringe van haar en Roxas geroep Kairi as "die meisie wat Sora hou". Dit kulmineer die dag voor die laaste stryd waar hulle paopu-vrugte uitruil. Sora is nie so bewus van die handhawing van die wêreldorde soos sy kamerade nie, daarom is hy meer openlik oor die mense vir die slagoffers van die Heartless in die wêrelde wat hy besoek. Boonop hou Sora nooit op om verbaas te wees oor die verskillende voorkoms wat hy in wêrelde soos Halloween Town, Atlantica, Timeless River, die Pride Lands, Toy Box en Monstropolis insluit nie. Waarskynlik 'n gevolg van sy eilandlewe het Sora 'n voorliefde vir seerowers. In Kingdom Hearts het Sora 'n speelgoedskip in sy kamer en wil hy kaptein van die vlot wees. As Sora nadink oor wat hy Kairi oor sy reis moet vertel, besef hy dat vlieg en die seerowers die beste dele is. In Kingdom Hearts II is Sora bang om Jack Sparrow, 'n regte seerower, te ontmoet wat hy met respek "kaptein" noem. In Kingdom Hearts III kry Sora 'n skip deur Calypso terwyl sy in die Karibiese Eilande is; hy is in ekstase om uiteindelik sy eie skip te hê, sodat hy "vry soos die wind kan vaar". Hy toon belangstelling in die leer van die seerower-kodeks met die hulp van Jack om sodoende beter as 'n seerower op te tree. Storielyn Voordat Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Nadat Ventus se hart beskadig is deur die ontstaan van Vanitas, bring meester Xehanort die bewustelose Ventus na die Destiny Islands. Hier ontmoet Sora se nuutgebore hart Ventus in sy Duik na die hart. Hy bied aan om hart by Ventus aan te sluit om te keer dat sy hart verder verswak totdat Ventus se hart op sy eie kan genees. Hierdie verbinding maak Ventus se beskadigde stasie reg, en dit veroorsaak dat Vanitas se gesig soos Sora s'n lyk. Sora en Riku word saam op die Destiny Islands grootgeword as beste vriende en teenstanders. Hulle word gereeld op die eilande gesien, met hout-swaardes gesukkel, gejaag en kompeteer op enige ander manier waaraan hulle kan dink. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Wanneer Sora vier jaar oud is, ontmoet hy by aparte geleenthede Terra en Aqua, twee Keyblade-draer. Hy praat nooit met Terra nie, maar hulle sien mekaar van ver af. Terra toon geen belangstelling in Sora nie, omdat hy nie sy potensiaal kan raaksien nie en eerder na Riku getrek word. Wanneer Aqua Sora en Riku ontmoet, besef sy dat hul vriendskap ooreenstem met Ventus en Terra, en sy sê vir Sora om Riku te beskerm as hy ooit in die duisternis verval. Sora stem saam, ondanks sy verwarring. Later rus Sora en Riku op 'n strand. Toe hulle voorberei om huis toe te gaan, voel Sora skielik hartseer as gevolg van die pyn van Ventus van hul vorige ontmoeting. Riku sê vir hom dat iemand in 'n ander wêreld miskien pyn het en hy moedig hom aan om met sy hart uit te reik. Sora roep suksesvol na Ventus, wie se hart verlore gegaan het ná die vernietiging van Vanitas en die χ-lem. Ventus se hart maak pad na Sora se stasie in die duik na die hart, en Ventus vra of hy by Sora kan bly terwyl hy slaap. Sora, wat Ventus wil verbeter, aanvaar dit gelukkig en Ventus se hart smelt saam met hom. Tussen ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts 'N Rukkie later arriveer 'n jong meisie met die naam Kairi vanuit 'n ander wêreld na die Destiny Islands tydens 'n meteorietog in die nag. Nie lank daarna nie, verken Sora en Riku 'n klein, verborge grot op hul eilande op soek na 'n "gehuilende monster". Hulle is teleurgesteld om slegs 'n ongeëwenaarde deur in die "Secret Place" te vind, en hulle besluit om eendag die eiland te verlaat en regte avonture te beleef. As hulle vertrek, het hulle besluit om na "die nuwe meisie" te gaan, en Riku kyk, sonder om bewus te wees vir Sora, om terug te kyk na die deur om die sleutelgat van die Destiny Islands te sien. Sora en Riku raak bevriend met Kairi, en die drie raak vinnig onafskeidbaar soos hulle saam op die eilande speel. Sora en Kairi teken foto's van hulself in die geheime plek. Gedurende die volgende paar jaar wonder hulle dikwels oor wat buite hul klein wêreld lê, te danke aan die raaisel van Kairi se vergete home. ''Kingdom Hearts Sora, Riku en Kairi begin etlike jare later 'n vlot bou, in die hoop om na ander wêrelde te vaar. Tydens die konstruksie sluimer Sora op die strand en het 'n vreemde, vooruitstrewende droom waarin 'n geheimsinnige stem hom deur 'n donker wêreld lei waar hy vreemde monsters veg. Sora word wakker gemaak deur Kairi, en hy help weer met die voorbereidings vir hul vaart. Die volgende paar dae soek hy die eiland vir boumateriaal en voorrade, terwyl hy die tyd neem om met sy vriende te veg en met Riku te kompeteer. Riku terg Sora herhaaldelik oor sy verhouding met Kairi en sê dat hy 'n paopu-vrug met haar moet deel. Sora betree die geheime plek terwyl hy kos soek, en verf homself om Kairi 'n paopu-vrug op die muur te gee. Hy ontmoet skielik 'n skaduryke figuur wat praat van die wêreld wat deur die duisternis verteer word en Sora terg oor sy onkunde oor die buitewêreld voordat hy verdwyn. Daardie nag tref 'n erge storm die klein eiland. Sora kom kyk na die vlot, en hy vind 'n vreemde, donker krag wat oorhoofs hang, en die eilande word oorskadu met Shadows. Hy vind Riku, wat bloot vir hom sê dat die deur oopgemaak is vir die buitewêreld en dat hy nie bang is vir die duisternis daarbuite nie. Terwyl Sora na Riku probeer uitreik, begin die twee in die duisternis insink. Voordat Sora egter deur die duisternis verswelg word, ontvang hy die Kingdom Key, wat die duisternis rondom hom verdryf. Hy gebruik dit om deur te veg na die geheime plek waar hy bevind Kairi verdwaas. Voordat hy by haar kan uitkom, bars die geheimsinnige deur oop met 'n donker stormwind. Kairi verdwyn en Sora word buite geblaas, waar hy 'n Darkside op die vinnig ontbindende eiland in die gesig staar. Die twee word in die duisternis weggevee. Sora val deur 'n gang van duisternis in Traverse Town, waar hy meer Heartless vind voordat hy Leon en Yuffie ontmoet, wat die aard van die Keyblade, the Heartless en Ansem aan hom verduidelik. Wanneer hulle deur Heartless aangeval word, word Sora gedwing om van Leon en Yuffie afskeid te neem. Hy is op pad na die Derde Distrik van die stad waar hy Donald Duck en Goofy ontmoet, en die drie van hulle neem 'n stryd teen 'n swerm Heartless en die Guard Armor af. Na inleidings vra Donald en Goofy Sora om saam met hulle na ander wêrelde te gaan, volgens King Mickey se versoek, en Sora stem saam, in die hoop om Riku en Kairi te vind. Nadat hulle na talle wêrelde gereis het, vind hulle Riku op 'n terugreis na Traverse Town. Sora ontdek dat Riku ook op soek is na Kairi. Riku toon 'n verrassende affiniteit vir die Keyblade, neem dit van Sora reg onder sy neus voordat hy dit na wense teruggee. Sora en Donald stry oor of Riku saam met hulle kan reis, maar Riku verdwyn. Sora is tevrede met die wete dat dit goed gaan met Riku en gaan voort met sy soeke na Kairi sonder om te weet dat Riku stadig teen hom gedraai word deur die invloed van Maleficent. Terwyl sy reis voortgaan, maak Sora nuwe vriendskappe oor baie wêrelde, en word hy ook baie nader aan Donald en Goofy. Hy kruis ook herhaaldelik paaie met 'n toenemend vyandige Riku, en in Neverland ontmoet Riku uiteindelik Sora, onthul dat hy die mag van die duisternis gekry het en Kairi gevind het, voordat hy AntiSora ontbied het, en Sora in die houvas van die skip van Captain Hook gegooi het. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded :''Hoofartikel: [[]] ''Blank Points'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Ander verskynings ''Kingdom Hearts Manga Vaardighede Keyblade Sora het die vermoë verkry om die Keyblade wat bedoel is vir Riku, die opvolger van Terra, tydelik uit te oefen, toe hy die lig van Riku se hart aanraak tydens die hartelose inval op die Destiny Islands.Kingdom Hearts Ultimania, p. 532; onderhoudvoerder: "Alhoewel Riku die regmatige eienaar van die Keyblade was, waarom het Sora in die begin die Keyblade gekry?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Alhoewel ek dit onduidelik wil hou, is daar 'n toneel op Destiny-eilande waar Riku deur die duisternis verswelg word, 'n lig verskyn, en Sora kry eers die Keyblade. Met die instelling wat ek geskep het, is die duisternis rondom hulle die duisternis van Riku. Op daardie oomblik gaan Sora die duisternis binne, en die lig wat hy binne sien, is Riku se hart se lig. Sora, wat met die duisternis gewriemel het om Riku te red, het die lig aangeraak en die Keyblade tydelik by Riku bekom." engelse vertaling via Lissar. Alhoewel Riku die sleutelswaard in Hollow Bastion van hom neem, laat die sterkte van Sora se hart hom in staat toe om die sleutelswaard permanent terug te kry. Die standaardvorm van Sora se Keyblade is die Kingdom Key, wat 'n as token daarvan gebruik. File:Kingdom Key KHIII.png|Kingdom Key Sora is in staat om twee sleutelswaarde gelyktydig deur die Synch Blade-vermoë te dra as gevolg van Ventus sy hart in hom.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania, p. 617; onderhoudvoerder: "Waarom kan Roxas twee sleutel-swaarde dra?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Sora kan twee sleutel-swaarde gelyktydig aanwend omdat hy Ventus se hart sowel as sy eie het. Aangesien Roxas deel is van Sora, kan hy ook twee gebruik. In Days, Roxas wakker sy vermoë om twee wapens uit te voer nadat hy teen Xion geveg het. In KHII kan Sora twee sleutel-swaardes gelyktydig dra sodra hy Roxas in homself neem.vertaling via Lissar. Terwyl hy Drive Forms gebruik, kan hy die tweede Keyblade self oproep, maar hy kan ook iemand anders se Keyblade gebruik, soos wanneer Riku Sora sy Way to the Dawn uit leen, tydens hul laaste stryd met Xemnas. Tydens sy stryd met Roxas kan Sora Roxas se Keyblades steel en dit telekineties gebruik, in samewerking met sy eie Keyblade. Towerkuns Vegstyl Diverse Galery Oorsprong Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Wiki